I Was At Your Funeral
by MyLyfeAsMariaE
Summary: This is my first fanfic plz leave a review! This is about John who had a sister that Sherlock didn't quite deduce. Hope you like it!
1. Abigail

_AaaClank!_

"Here you go!" The waitress cheers as she places the three cups of tea on the table.

"Thank you" the three friends say in unison. They all sip their tea and talk.

"So find any baby names?" Sherlock asks. He has been trying to get themto name their baby after him.

"Some" Mary says as she sets down her tea and it clanks against the saucer.

"What are some of the names?" Sherlock inquires, a little interested.

"Abigail is one, it's going to be a girl, weare also thinking about Lucy."John states then sips his tea. He holds Mary's hand and she holds his. Thelittle bell on the door rings over and over again as people enter and leave the quaint diner. Then

agirl walks in, about the age of 30. She has a strong lookon her face thenshe looks at John and sees a ring on hisfinger andhas two looks on her face: surprise and joy.

"So I see you finally found a girl you could keep!" she calls over to John who turns aroundfiercely taking his hand out ofMary's and when he looks at her, he puts his hands on his head, confused, hurt from the past, happy, happier than

words couldever describe.

"How the bloody hell are you here?" John exhales looking at the girl.

"I came back, I retired after I escaped."She states and runs her long, elegant fingers through her soft, long,dark brown and Mary and Sherlockare very confused of who she is.

"So u were /alive/? This /whole/ time?"

"Yes, I just got back."

"I was at your funeral, I-I thoughtyou were /dead/" Johnsays, trying not to sob happily over her living.

"I see that, now come on, give your little sister a hug."

"SISTER?" Mary and Sherlock ask, stunned.

"Wait John, you never told me Harry was in the army!" Sherlock exclaimed, upset he hadn't realized that when he first deduced him.

"This isn't Harry, Sherlock" John says as he runs his fingers through his hair. He is still trying to find a way to be completely calm. His sister. His best friend. He thought she was dead for 5 years and grieved over her death and met Sherlock shortlyafter.  
/She was in Afganistan, like John and had a mission to go find missle plans. When she went with her group to go get the plans, they were caught and imprisoned and she was there for 10 years. After 5 years of not seeing them come back from their  
/mission, they labeled her and her group as MIAs and John went to her funeral, but now that he knows she is alive he can't ever express how happy he is. At the same time though, he couldn't not be so surprised to see his sister. It especially was  
/emotional

/because he thought his last words with her were fighting words. They fought because John didn't want her to go into war, but she wouldn't not go. John zones out in memories of their fights, their good times when Sherlock interrupts him from

his thoughts.

"Then you have another sister? How did I not see that?" Sherlock was a little upset with himself that he didn't catch that he had another sister.

"My name is Abigail" The girl says, smiling a beautiful smile and her kind, hazel eyes that look like they could make the cruelest man love her.

"Oh, so /that's/ why Abigail was on your baby name list!" Sherlock insists. He is still puzzled how he missed that John had two sisters.

"/Baby/ names?" Abigail asks, amused that her big brother will be a father and that he thought of her name as a name for her future neice. She has missed him so much since she has been away. When she was captured for those years she always wondered what  
/he would be doing. When she was captured, her and her group became close. Very close. One man, named Kyle is her boyfriend and they have been together for 9 years. She starts thinking about him and if she will ever be married to him or have a baby  
/with him. She just smiles in silence, saying nothing but dreaming. A wonderful life she could have with Kyle.

"Abigail? Why are you smiling like that?" John chuckles.

"Oh, nothing, I'm happy for you." She says, as she stood dreaming, coming back to reality.

"Now how about that hug?" John says smiling.

"What I have wanted for these ten years!" Abigail says, relieved that after all this time, she can finally hug her best friend and brother again. They hug so tightly as they'll never let go. "It is the best thing to hug my best friend again." Abigail  
/says, tears of joy running down her face.

 _Ring! Ring!_ Thebell in the diner chimes as a man walk inand John and Abigail are still hugging at seeing each other again, being together again.

"So you're cheating on me, huh?" The man says with a strong voice.

"Kyle!" Abigail laughs then turns around andlet's go of the wonderful, bittersweet hug she thought she would never be able to let go of because she never wanted to be separated from her brother again. "This is my brother, John. Remember me telling  
/you about him?"

"Oh yeah." Kyle says, staring at Abigail's beautiful smile. He looks at her and is enchanted, her beautiful smile, definite cheekbones that look as if they hold up her rosy cheeks with pride and joy. He sees her caring, hazel eyes, her button nose, her  
/gentle hands interlocked with each other. He sees her in pure joy. "I'm glad you found him." He looks over to John. "She has been looking /everywhere/ for you." Kyle says, laughing. "She is an amazing woman." Kyle says, staring at her again.

"She /is/ amazing." John says, sounding protective over his little sister.

"John! Stop being so protective over me, I've been back for what? 30 minutes and you're already being protective over me again." She laughs.

"Alright, fine, I just don't want you getting hurt." John smiles.

"I need to tell you something, Abigail." Kyle says, a loving look an his face. "I have gotten to know your true self over these past ten-eleven years." He says and he interlocks his fingers with hers.

"Oh, no you know me too well then." Abigail jokes, then listens to him. "Go on."

"I love you, Abigail, and I want to be with you, forever." Kyle lets go of her fingers, and kneels down with a small velvet box invaded in his hand. He gently removes the top, exposing a beautiful diamond ring, shining so bright in the morning sun. When  
/he bought the ring, he got that particular one because the shining reminded him of her smile, but he didn't tell her that because he didn't want to sound cheesy. "Abigail Marie Watson, will you marry me?" He says, the brightest smile he has ever  
/smiled.

/"I haven't been happy or smiled in a long time, until I met you. Abby, you have changed my life forever, you taught me how to smile again, to look on the positive and take every problem as a duty like a soldier. You have made my life complete." Before  
/he met Abby, he was very depressed. He was abused as a child and then taken into foster care, and he was always bullied by other children, but when he saw abby, she changed his life. But he still had some problems with being loyal, he isn't

used to it. He would never cheat, but he's not used to being committed. His whole life he would date someone and they would leave, he isn't used to forever.

"Yes! Yes! Oh my gosh, Kyle I love you so much!" She says, tears of joy streaming down her face, she laughs at herself remembering just a little bit ago of dreaming of this happening. "You changed my life too." He slips the ring onto her left hand, feeling  
/the soft touch of her hand and a little wet from wiping away her tears. He had never been in love until he met her. They hug tightly then release. John looks at her, all grown up and a ring on her finger.

"Congratulations!" Sherlock and Mary say, then they look at John who stares at Abby. He thinks of when they were little and play. He thinks of when she was always bullied and he would beat up whoever hurt her. He has doubts about Kyle but doesn't speak  
/them outloud because he doesn't want to hurt Abby.

"John?" Abby says laughing as he stares at her, his eyes looking like they're somewhere else.

"Oh! Congratulations!" John says. They all leave the diner and go to their own homes. Abby and Kyle live together. John and Mary go to 221B with Sherlock to hang out.

"Did you see his smug look?" John says sounding disgusted.

"Smug? Really? John, he was perfectly fine. You're getting yourself to excited. Just calm down, they love each other, isn't that good enough?"

"I guess." John says, still not trusting him.

 _To be continued in Chapter 2, For Better Or For Worse_ _ **Hope you guys enjoy this! I will try to upload Chapter 2 ASAP! ❤️**_


	2. 2 For Better Or for Worse

_One year Later, At the Wedding Reception_

* * *

Have said their "I dos" and their vows and rings. They sit at a table in a small reception hall with family and friends. Kyle's best friend, Larry, isthe best man and he is getting ready for his speech. He also is a survivor. He hasa

prosthetic arm and a kind face. The light of the sun shines on his perspired face. It is very warm outside. It is humid also, and Abigail is happy that she decided to have an indoor wedding. She has a beautiful white dress on with lace and a short  
/train.

Because of the heat, her cheeks are rosier than usual, but they still look amazing. _Clink!_

"Hello everyone! I'm Larry!" Larry says as he starts his speech and all the talking come to silence in exception of a few little ones playing and laughing. "I am the best man for Kyle. I would like to say he is a complete jerk sometimes." Larry laughs  
/and everyone joins him. "No, he can be a little 'jerky' sometimes, but he is an amazing guy. I remember the first time I met him. It was the night before we had the huge mission. I remember us practicing for a while and he handed me a gun saying  
/'don't

/get us blown up or something.' And then when all of us were captured the next day he decided to blame me and say he would get back at me. So one night I was sleeping on the cold hard ground in the cell all of us were in and I have been trying to

sleep

/for a while. We made pillows out of make shift things like cloth and bags. I used my bag that night for a pillow but it was harder than I remember it being. So I woke up to play around with it, trying to figure out what made it so hard. So I picked  
/up mybag and realized it was heavy, so I opened it up and sure enough there were rocks and branches in it. And that was my third night with Kyle." He laughs and looks at Kyle and everyone laughs with him. "I am lucky to have seen their relationship  
/begin and grow. Man, he was in love right when he laid eyes on her. She was in command for the mission and she just came in and took charge with confidence right away. At first their relationship was complicated, she kinda thought he was dumb." Everyone  
/laughs at this wonderful anecdote of the two spouses' love. "And then when we escaped, again, she led but someone was hurt and we made a pact that no man is left behind. It was actually maid of honor, Emma." He points over to Emma and she waves around  
/to indicate that it was her. "So her arm was shot and Abby ran back to her to help her keep running. Then Emma started to run with them but Abby was a little behind us so if anyone got hurt it would be easy for her to get to us. Then the blast  
/happened. The enemy found that we had escaped and tried to hit us with grenades. One got really close to us and it injured only Abby, blowing off her leg. She couldn't walk but the beast that she is, she tried to army crawl the way. When we found  
/that her leg was blown off, Kyle came to her and carried her all the way to home where she got a prosthetic leg and therapy to help her walk with it and Kyle was there the whole time. Now we're here, at their wedding. I'm so happy for the both of  
/them, they both found love in each other. So if everyone would raise their glasses." Everyone stands and raises their glasses.

"Cheers!" Everyone says in unison and they clink their glasses together. Laughs are made now and then and everyone talks.

* * *

 _Later that night_

* * *

Music plays and Kyle and Abby dance. Eventually everyone dances the night away. Eventually goes home.

* * *

 _In 221B_

* * *

John takes his tie off as fast as he can and Sherlock does the same with his bow tie.

"I still don't like him." John says, a worried look on his face.

"It's not like you can do anything, John, they're married." Mary says, trying to calm him.

"I know, I just don't like him."

"In his defense, Kyle does seem a bit, odd." Sherlock says. With being best friends with John, he feels like Abby's brother also.

"Oh no not you too!" Mary kids and laughs. "Well, we better be going home!"

"Alright bye!" Sherlock calls as they leave.

* * *

 _2 weeksLater_

* * *

"This is nice." Abby says smiling.

"Yes it is." John says smiling back. Then his face becomes serious. "What. Are. Those. Bruises?!" John says seeing her wrists are bruised.

"Oh- Nothing!" Abby says, quickly covering her wrists with her sweat sleeves. "I was... getting books from our shelves and they all fell on my wrists." She is sad now because she had to lie to her brother. She has been arguing recently with Kyle.

And he has a temper. They have been arguing over many things. Especially, bills. He starts all of the fights while Abby just wants to be in peace. Lately he has been hurting her physically even more than mentally. Today she just found out that

/she's pregnant and Kyle doesn't know yet. She is thinking about telling John now, but she thinks it might be wierd telling her brother before she tells Kyle. But then she thinks, _"He is my best friend, I'll tell him now."_ "Um John?

Can I tell you something?"

"Yes of course. All you alright?" He says with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes I'm fine. Actually I'm more than fine! John... I'm pregnant." She says smiling. She thinks to herself that it's funny that right after he becomes a father, she will become a mother. She loves how they grow together. She just wishes they could've  
/not been away from each other for so long.

"That's amazing Abby! I am so happy for you!" He hugs her and is so excited for her. They both sit back down and they sip their tea. "You'll be a great mother. Did you tell Kyle yet?" He still doesn't trust Kyle and has suspicions that the bruises  
/are from Kyle. He has a feeling that Kyle will leave her but he tries to not think about it and be happy for his sister. He doesn't want to see her hurt. She was always bullied for being smart and semi anti social. They bullied her mentally and physically  
/by almost everyone in her school. She ended up learning how to fight for herself so that John didn't have to for her. He is so worried that it will happen to her again. She went into depression when she was 15. She attempted suicide twice and John  
/tried all he could to help her and eventually she went to therapy, became homeschooled, and was happy again. When she was depressed, she took drugs but went to rehab and stopped. Now he looks at her, happy again, and he doesn't want to take that away  
from her because of a feeling.

"Umm No." Abby says, laughing and thinking of how good John is to her. He helped her whenever she was feeling down. She feels that she owes everything to him. Especially since he was the one who stopped her from commiting suicide both times she tried.  
After he saved her twice she realized he was worth living for. He laughs too and they eat for a while and talk.

"Well, I better get going. Oh and if you want mother advice, ask Mary." John says, standing up.

"Ok I will." Abby says, hugging him then sitting back down to have some more tea. John leaves and she's left alone with her thoughts. _"What will John do if he finds out? He can't find out. What am I going to do about Kyle? How will he treat our baby? I still love him even though he hurts me. How do I get him to love me back?"_


	3. 3

"No! Please don't leave I need you!" Abby cries as Kyle starts packing his things, stealing some of her stuff at the same time. She tries to pull him back with her arm. "I can't raise our baby on my own! Please!" He rips her arm from his and grabs hersvery  
/tight, making her wince.

"I'm leaving. Leave me alone. Bye." He says in a cruel voice as he pushes her down to the ground and it hurts her but she doesn't wince this time.

"I love you. Please." She says but he leaves without another word. She knew that something would happen when she told him she was pregnant, but she thought something positive, not like this. She does the only thing she can think of now. Cry. She finally  
/had her life back together and now it's falling apart. She cries herself to sleep that night and when she wakes up she feels sick but she drinks tea and feels better. She decides to go to John'sand Mary's to help her feel better. She knocks

on their door hard and fast, trying not to break down again. Mary opens sit and sees Abby's sad, distraught face and knows something is wrong.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Mary says and then John walks in, halfway into shaving.

"Mary I think I'm going to go shopping toda- Abby! What's wrong!?" He says with the most concerned look on his face in years. He hates to see her sad. He looks right at her with the most living eyes.

"K-Kyle h-he." She can't even finish the sentence without bursting into tears. Mary leaves the room to give them privacy.

"It's alright Abby, it's alright." He says, hugging her so tight, putting his hand on her head, making her feel warm but at the same time she feels so cold, she feels abandoned.

"He l-left." She says, breaking into a sob.

"Did you tell him about the baby?" John asks, hoping she will say 'no' because that means that he didn't leave his pregnant wife.

"Yes I did. When I told him that's when he-when he left." She says, more stable this time. She is tryin got make herself realize how he isn't worth her tears, but she _loved_ him. It's hard for her to get over that.

"So he _left_ his bloody pregnant wife!?" John says one foot out the door, gun in coat pocket.

"Please, don't do anything irrational." Abby says, noticing what's in his pocket.

"Irrational? He has _abused and left_ you when you are pregnant!" John says, as he is about ready to burst in anger at Kyle, at himself. He is angry with himself for not saying anything when he could have. He had a feeling this would happen.

"Please, I just need to be with my brother. My best friend."

"Alright." John says and they sit down and Mary comes back since she sees that she is more calm. "Just do one thing for me Abby."

"What is it John?" She says, confused.

"Don't think for one second that this is your fault. He is a bloody idiot if he can't see how truly amazing you are. You are an amazing woman. You have one of the brightest smiles I have ever seen. Any man would be lucky to _ever_ have your

you are amazing. Could you do that for me?" John says, his voice breaking, remembering seeing her depressed, so depressed she even thought of taking her own life. He remembers the second time she tried. He sat down right next to

her and stopped

her and made her listen to him. He told her the same words he just told her again. That she's amazing.

"Sure John, I will." Abby says, smiling. But this time her smile isn't as bright as usual. It's more of a bittersweet smile. She is still hurt inside but she smiles for John. Mary and John hug Abby. Even though she felt so cold, now she feels warm, not  
/alone.

* * *

 _3 Months Later_

* * *

"Alright, what _bloody_ happened?!" John gets out, voice breaking, trying not to break into a sob. "Why can't I see my sister?"

"When I got to her house to go shopping with her, she was in the ground, unconscious. And they said they are doing tests right now. They told me she is still unconscious. It's a good thing I had your number. Otherwise, you wouldn't find out mist likely."A  
/tall, slim, woman says. It is Abby's best friend from school. She has long, curly, chocolate brown hair that hangs down to her waist. She has rosy cheeks like Abby. She has a worried look on her face. Her eyes are partially red, insinuating that  
/she

/was crying. A doctor comes to them and they both stand up.

"What's going on? Is she alright? What happened to her anyways." John says, voice still breaking.

"I'm Dr. Elephànté. Abby came here unconcious with two gun shot wounds. One near the right side, the other near the heart. She also had bruises on her arms. Fortunately, neither of the bullets hit any vital organs. She has no infections yet, so that'sgood.  
/She is awake, but she is still out of it. We're giving her painkillers, which seem to be working. We have gone through all the testing, so you can come and visit her soon." The doctor says in a calming voice.

"Alright. Thank you Doctor." John says in a more stable voice this time. The doctor goes back to his work. John didn't bring Mary because he left right when he got the call from Maya without a word. He called Mary after he found out about everything and  
/told her what was going on an apologized for taking off liek that. Mary comes into the waiting room to be with John.

"Is she ok?" Mary says, worried. She has pity for John. He thought she was dead all that time but she came back. Now she is hurt again.

"Yes they said visitors could come in soon." John says, more stable, but still terrified. His stomach turns and aches from knowing all the pain she is going through. The question is who shother and why? All of a sudden John is filled with complete  
/anger and hate. Kyle. It has to be him. It has to be. His fists clench then they unclench as he remembers what Abby told him. She wouldn't want him to go do something "irrational" for John's sake. He wants to kill him. He wants him to not ever be  
/able to see her again, never hurt her. Then the doctor comes out.

"You can visit her now. Oh and I forgot to tell you that the baby is okay also. We saved it barely. Three visitors at a time is recommended as the maximum." The doctor says in his calming voice he had before. There is something about him that is calming.  
/He has kind eyes and smile. He has curly mouse brown hair.

"Thank you Doctor." John says as he walks right into the room they informed she was in earlier. "Abby!" He says running to her and hugging her gently enough so that he doesn't hurt her. She is lying in the hospital bed. She looks like she has been beaten  
/up very badly and it kills John.

"John!" She barely gets out, struggling to hug him back. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here for you." He says as Maya and Mary walk in and say hi to Abby. Abby says hi back to them and then John wants to know everything that happened.

Abby sighs and says, "Alright, just don't get too mad."

"I won't." John says flatly, wanting to know what happened.

Abby goes on with the story, "So I was cleaning up the house to get ready for Maya to go shopping. And then I heard a noise at the door and." She coughs then continues, "I asked if it was Maya. No answer. Then all f a sudden I see Kyle just walk into  
/my room and start taking my stuff. I told him to stop but he wouldn't. Idiotically, I tried to take his arm, forgetting that he is strong too. I almost had him away but then he twisted my arm. He walked into another room taking stuff and I shoved  
/him down to the ground telling him to stop. He said 'fine' and I believed him for some stupid reason. Then he turned around as if he was going to leave and walked three paces."

Sherlock walks in, "I got your text John, sorry for being late. Abby, hi. I see your feeling better than before."

"How do you know she is feeling better?" John asks, confused.

"Look at her fingers, she's not shaking them, she's tapping them. Tapping is more of a thug you do when your bored. Shaking is pain. Oh and the huge amountof morphine she is taking in." Sherlock says, quick as he always is when he explains himself.

"Ok, Abby tell us what happened next." John says, wanting to know all he did to her.

"He turned and grabbed my arms and shook me. I kicked him. He kicked me to the ground with his boots." John's face goes red with anger. "I couldn't get up he kicked so hard. Then he looked like he was leaving again, but he wasn't, he was reaching for  
/something. A gun. He said 'Bye bye!' And shot me twice, then kicked me again. Then I was in pain and I can't remember anything else." She says, trying to turn to her side and falls asleep.


	4. A Red and White Christmas

_5 months later_

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Abby says, walking into 221B with four gifts in her hand. One for Sherlock. One for John and Mary. One for Mrs. Hudson. One for her new baby neice, Lucy.

"Merry Christmas!" They all say back.

"You look so wonderful!" Mrs. Hudson days and gives Abby her coffee, no sugar. She takes after her brother.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson!" Abby says and smiles that wonderful smile. She has been smiling brighter lately. It makes John feel better. He still wants to kill Kyle. They all eat and laugh and talk. Then a ring comes from the door.

 _Ring!_

"I'll get it!" Abby says, walking to the door. "Kyle..." She is filled with anger and hurt at the same time.

"Please I'm sorry let me back." He says. He's acting. She knows he's acting. She can see that evil smirk he had when he attackedher.

"No. I hate you. Leave me alone. You will never be with me again." She punched him at least twenty times before he is so unsteady he has to run, more like quickly wobble, away. She enjoys seeing him run. He never ever would run from some one. She wanted  
/to run when he shot her. She wanted to run but at the same time she wanted to hit him back. She slams the door so hard that Mrs. Hudson jumps upstairs. She walks back up stairs with her fist clenched, a little blood on it from Kyle's busted lip and  
/nose.

"Why on earth is there blood on your hands?!" Mrs. Hudsonsays, confused. She never understands or likes the violence that happens in 221B.

"I took out the trash." She says, still angered.

"Kyle?!" John says, angered that he would dare even show his face anywhere near Abby.

"Yes.." Abby says, sighing but still angered, "He says he has 'changed' and that he wants to have a 'family' together. But I didn't believe him. I never will again. I hate him."

"We all do. For what he did we deserve to hate him." John says, glad that Abby didn't fall for Kyle's tricks. The doorbell rings. "Who's that?"

"Oh he's here!" Abby says running to the door. She comes back up, linked elbows with a tall man. He looks very strong, but he looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly. He has slightly spiked dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is smiling with a present in his  
other hand. "Guys this is Aaron, Aaron this is my brother John."

"Hi" Aaron says, smiling and putting down the present on a table to shake Johns hand. John shakes his hand but is confused. He is surprised that Abby found someone so soon after Kyle. But that doesn't matter to him. He only cares about Abby being happy.

"Hi" John says, smiling.

"And then this is Mary, Mrs. Hudson, and Sherlock." Abby says, pointing to each of them as she lists their names.

"Hi," he says, smiling and shaking their hand.

"I think it is good for Abby to have someone who went through the same thing as her." Sherlock says, as if he's deducing him.

"What?" John says, confused. _Went through the same thing as her?_

"Sherlock!" Abby says, a little annoyed that the first thing he says to her boyfriend is a deduction. "He was alsomarried before and his wife left him with their ken year old son. We met from work, and started talking and we learned more about each  
other and now we are dating."

"Well I'm happy for you both." John says, and he is. He can see in Aaron's eyes he only wants the best for Abby.

"We actually have been dating for a few months and have known each other as friends since I moved back." Abby says.

"Oh I just love love!" Mrs. Hudson says, you can see she is very happy. She can't help herself. She loves seeing people in love and not fighting.

"Oh here we go again." Sherlock says as Mrs. Hudson starts badgering them with questions. They answer politely and just laugh at how much Mrs. Hudson gets into it. Mary goes and talks with Abby and Mrs. Hudson. They talk girl talk and Abby and Mary talk  
agree on how messy men can be. Sherlock is on the phone with Molly and she's going to come over now. She said she had plans but they just cancelled. John and Aaron are talking also.

"I hate him." Aaron says, anger in his voice.

"Who?" John says confused.

"Kyle." He says bluntly.

"Well we have something in common." John says and they laugh. "So you have a little boy?"

"Yeah, his name is Ben. He's with my parents right now. I just got back from being with them. They love watching him. Wen I come to pick him up my mother won't let go of him." He says and chuckles.


End file.
